


Kinktoberfest 2018

by DeathDirt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, deep-throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDirt/pseuds/DeathDirt
Summary: Collection of Kinktober prompt responses of varying length, likely averaging around 1.5-2k word count. Different pairings, largely focused on Reaper/Angelo, explained in Notes.Day 1: Deep-throating (Reaper/Angelo)





	Kinktoberfest 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I’ve not really been able to do kinktober before. I don’t expect myself to do all of it, since I’m already a week behind and since I’ll be playing Overwatch a lot once the event drops. BUT, I would like to post what I DO end up writing.
> 
> Speaking of, an explanation for this weird, apparent tag mix-up. I am currently in the middle of writing a pretty long (30+ chapter) fanfic about Reaper and Angelo (what I’ve named concept art Mercy) being in a relationship, learning to love each other, etc., etc. The fic also has a prequel and a sequel, and I’ll mention things that pertain to whichever version I’m using. Basically, Angelo is a bit of a hidden gem as far as his personality goes - he’s quiet and pretty polite with people he doesn’t know, but an insanely confident badass when he is around people he knows and loves. That’s the best description I have at the moment, sorry. Anyway, it’s basically an unheard-of pairing, hence the somewhat misleading tags. Please ask what you want to in the comments below, and as long as it doesn’t spoil any big plot points of the three fics, I’ll be happy to answer. So, enjoy!

Everybody had their fix. Weed, coke, cigarettes, alcohol, sex, the whole world was addicted to something. Gabriel was addicted to his work. He lived off of it, lived off of the satisfaction of seeing a job well done. And then when one stubborn-ass Jesse McCree dragged him to a bar for “a little fun”, Gabe started to get a little pissy. To be fair, he needed a fun night out, but there was a lot of unnecessary bullshit suddenly cropping up in the middle of one of his biggest projects to date, so he wasn’t in the greatest of moods to start with. Add in Jesse’s incessant teasing about Gabriel’s lack of sex life and his actual pent up sexual frustration, and Gabriel was the functional equivalent of a pissed-off grizzly bear. 

And certainly in no mood to be finding a hook-up.

“Gotta let loose, jefe, you’re losin’ it. There’s steam comin’ out of your ears.” Gabriel gave the younger man his usual death glare in a futile attempt to make him back off. “I don’t need to let loose, McCree,” he growled, “I need to find out what’s taking so goddamn long for Jack to get this shit finalized so we can go do our job.” McCree huffed a sigh, though he maintained his casual smile. For a moment, he allowed Gabriel to simmer beside him, gazing over the many faces crowding the bar. Suddenly, he was speaking with the bartender, a thin woman with a plain black shirt and bright red hair. “Need two whiskey sours, ma’am.” She nodded, and after a brief flurry of motion behind the counter, she slid the two glasses towards Jesse. “There you go, sir.”

“Thank you kindly.” Jesse tips his hat towards the lady while Gabe looks down at the drinks in disgust. “I’m not drinking that shit.” McCree cocks an eyebrow. “Who said it was for you, sunshine?” Gabe just grumbles in lieu of an actual response. McCree bumps his shoulder against Gabe’s, offers a good-natured chuckle, then carries the drinks off somewhere in the crowd. 

People come and go from the bar, but Gabe doesn’t see Jesse again for a long while. He tries not to dive too deeply into his own thoughts - Ana and Jack always tell him that getting too absorbed in his own head only ends in more stress - but there’s absolutely nothing else to do. For a while, he tries to hone in on different conversations happening across the bar. Each conversation ends up being more inane and droll than the last, though, and the event just becomes obscenely boring. Even the people that pass by get more and more ordinary. Despite how much he hated the overly adorable look, Gabe would’ve killed for some cute little lolita fashionista to waltz in and order some disgustingly fruity sweet drink just so he could see something different. Instead, the same old thing walks by. Just guys in their heavy metal band tees trying to flirt like they knew how and chicks with their flashy hands and pierced lips that waved and giggled despite how disgusted they were. Gabe is about to just call it a night when he spots Jesse weaving through the crowd back towards him. He thinks that Jesse is leading someone behind him, but it’s hard to see between the people clustered together.

Jesse comes to a stop by his original spot at the bar, keeping a look out behind him as a second man walks up. His skin is beautifully dark, contrasting heavily with the shock of snow white hair pulled up into a short ponytail. His build is surprisingly heavy, with broad shoulders and thick arms that are likely due to a steady workout routine. Something that Gabriel finds himself appreciative of. The man is dressed casually, with a well-worn dull green camo leather jacket over a simple black undershirt and ragged jeans. His hands are stuffed into his pockets, though it’s hard to tell if it’s because he’s shy or if the man is just _that_ kind of person, desperate to look like a badass. “So, Angelo, this here’s my friend, Gabe. I think he’d be good company for ya.”

As if that would explain everything, Jesse puts his stupid hat back on his head, tips it towards the two men, and saunters his way to the other side of the bar to start speaking with a woman in a bright violet tank top. Gabe glares after him for a moment until the stranger gets his attention with a quiet cough. “So. Your name is Gabriel?” Gabe nods sullenly, annoyed that he now had to find a way to get out of whatever Jesse had set him up for. “Yeah. Angelo?” The man named Angelo nods. He steps up to the bar and leans against it. The bartender looks towards him, tilts her head, and at his nod, she slides over a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. “You do shots?” 

“Don’t usually have time for it.”

“Would you like to? I can have Livia get another shot glass.” Angelo points to the bartender, who is currently helping another couple a few feet away. Gabe shrugs. “I don’t mind sharing if you don’t. I’m clean.” The young man nods again. He pours the liquor into the glass and slides it over to Gabriel. Gabe downs the shot, relishing the quick burn the alcohol offers. He pushes it back towards Angelo, who quickly refills the glass. “Do you have somewhere in mind to do this?” Gabe says, watching as Angelo tips his head back. His throat bobs as he swallows down the alcohol, and Gabe has his own personal fun imagining that same throat around his dick. Just as he starts to wonder if this man has a gag reflex, the shot glass is nudged against his fingers. “I don’t have anywhere in mind,” Angelo says, shifting close enough to brush shoulders with Gabriel. “But I would certainly like to have a private audience with you tonight.” 

Angelo tilts his head like he wants to lean in for a kiss, but hesitates. Perhaps it’s being out in public that scares him. Shitfaced assholes are probably the meanest sons of bitches on Earth these days. Gabe quickly closes the gap between them, smashing their mouths together in a messy, sloppy kiss. Angelo starts to lean back like he wants to break away, but no more than an inch of space is between them when he leans right back in to do it all over again. The taste of alcohol is fresh on his breath, but Gabe finds that this isn’t the usual type he’s come to expect from one night stands. He fucking tastes like a fresh shower; it’s the only way to describe it. They become so absorbed in their make-out, each one pushing against the other with equal force, tongues tangled in each other’s mouths, both pulling at each other’s jackets to keep them close, that they both jump when Jesse lays a hand on their shoulders. “S’pose the two of you hit it off, then?” He asks, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Gabe mutters more than a few curses and Angelo, despite his dark skin, clearly blushes. “Didn’t mean ta interrupt your fun, but I just wanted to let you know I’m headin’ out. You two have a good night, now.”

Although being interrupted by McCree put a bit of a sour taste back into Gabriel’s mood, he’s more than willing to forget the little indiscretion when he turns back to see Angelo lick his lips. “You are...very attractive when you’re angry, Gabriel.”

“Just when I’m angry, huh?” Angelo rolls his eyes, tugging now on Gabe’s arm. The message is pretty clear. _Let’s get out of here._ Gabe starts to reach into his pocket to pay for his tab, but Angelo beats him to it, laying a bank card on the counter that the bartender quickly swipes up. “Consider it payment for your wonderful kissing,” Angelo teases as he takes his card back. Gabriel has just enough alcohol in his system to laugh without seeming too abrasive. The two walk out of the bar, into the crisp night air, and Gabriel quickly pulls Angelo into the narrow alley behind the bar. “Good here?” The younger man nods as he gets on his knees, fumbling with Gabriel’s pants in the dark of the alley. Gabriel’s hard cock bobs in the open air, and Angelo takes the head into his mouth in a swift movement. “Easy there,” Gabe warns, because even though he isn’t a bragging man, he is definitely above average in sheer size. “I’ll take it easy once I’ve choked on this gorgeous cock at least once,” Angelo shoots back, apparently having gained some confidence now that they were alone. Gabe lifts an eyebrow, and Angelo mirrors his expression. 

Gabe grabs Angelo by his shocking white hair and suddenly pulls him down onto his cock. He doesn’t force the young man all the way down, but Angelo greedily swallows and sucks on the thick cock in his mouth, moaning in complete ecstasy as the tip hits the back of his throat. “Greedy, aren’t you, kid?” Gabe teases, though he’s not doing much better himself. Angelo pulls back, suckling the tip, then suddenly surges forward, and Gabriel gasps, holding tightly onto the brilliantly white hair as Angelo bobs his head in small movements. The wet, warm mouth around Gabriel’s cock is intoxicating. He’s just barely able to avoid fucking into the young man’s mouth like it’s his own personal fuck toy but good god, Angelo is making that difficult. Gabe can feel the man’s tongue curl around his shaft. Can feel the wet heat as Angelo tries to pull him in even further, as though he isn’t already pushing Gabe’s cock down to the back of his throat. “Yes,” Gabriel hisses, “Good boy, fuck, you’ve got one hell of a mouth on you.” 

Angelo held his place for a good fifteen seconds before he pulled back, with only a slight cough. He quickly goes back to work, though, bobbing his head in long strokes to lick at the gathering precum on the tip of his dick before taking Gabriel back into his mouth. Gabe moaned openly, despite only being sheltered by the shadows of the alley. Angelo gave one last teasing suckle to the tip of Gabe’s cock before diving back down. Gabe tilted his head back against the brick, groaned out, “Gonna come, kid, better move.” But Angelo stayed right where he was, sucking in earnest. Gabe bucked his hips into Angelo’s mouth, spilling his load into the young man’s throat. When he pulled back, his lips were shining with spit, and he wiped at the corner of his mouth. “Fuck, that was good,” Gabe breathes out. He looks down at the young man, with his dark eyes blown wide, with barely a hint of his chocolate brown irises to be seen. “Think you can stand up?” Angelo tilts his head to the side. “Why?”

“Just thought I’d return the favor.”


End file.
